Kagome stands for
by Dripping Blood Hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha tries to make an acrostic poem about Kagome. Can he actually write one that will make Kagome happy? Or will It be one that Insults Kagome? You gotta read to find out! Rated K


all of this is in Kagome's time Kagome stands for

" Kagome what are you doing? " Inuyasha asked in a grumpy mood because all morning Kagome had been mumbling to herself and sometimes chewing on her pencil. " I'm writing some acrostic poems for homework " Kagome replied.

" Ok and what are acrostic poems, Kagome? " Inuyasha said as he stared at her in confusion. " Well acrostic poems are when you take a word and you take each letter like for example, Lucky L can be Laughing, U can be Untill, C can be " but she didn' get to finish because Inuyasha interupted her with a loud feh saying he could do that because it so simple and stuff like that.

" Ok if its so easy try it yourself and sit down over there " Kagome said as she walked off leaving Inuyasha in his crater. ' Ok lets see, whats an easy word to use? Her name is a good one so lets try to get this done with. ' K is for a your kindness and compation for me and everybody else. even though I am a half demon you still care and you are to kind for your on good but not in a bad way. A is for Accuracy and Accomplishements because you have become quite accurate with shooting and you have accomplished in changing me but I do not show it. you have changed the way I see life and for that I thank you sincerly for making me see It doesn't matter what I am but who I am inside. G is for Greatness and Glamerous because you have grown very great and I find you fairly glamerous. you have to know this was tough for me to write and I mean every word I'm writing. O is for Open to others and Obvisously attractive. I'm gettin into the writing and I still mean it all. M is for Marvelous and Mature because you are always mature but sometimes to much and your always Marvelous to me. I'm getting close to the end and I must say I did fairly well with writing my feelings into a poem and its not a bad thing your mature. E is for everything because there is no better way to describe how I feel for you. I'm sorry for being mean to you and I vow I will always protect you and I hope you like the poem because it was not easy.

Inuyasha stared down at his poem with proud eyes and now all he needed was the guts to let Kagome read it and he would be fine. " Hey Inuyasha what are you doing? " Kagome said as she noticed her pen and her notebook in his hands. " Read It " Inuyasha said as he passed her the nootbook. Kagome read the first two lines including the ones he added and she had unshed tears in her eyes. When she read the third line she smiled but when she hit the fifth she got a mad look on her face. " Oi Keep Reading " He said lazily and she kept reading. When she hit the last lines tears were making their way down her face and she dropped the notebook and ran up to him and gave him a big hug. " Thanks Yasha and do you really mean what you wrote? " Kagome asked uncertainly. " Yes I mean every word Kagome and there's been something I've been meaning to tell you " Inuyasha said as Gold meet Brown. " Yeah Yasha? " Kagome said. " I ummm... Lo... " Inuyasha started but Kagome captured his lips in a kiss." I love ya Yasha " Kagome said. " I love ya to Kagome " Inuyasha said as he captured her lips in a kiss and then Mrs. Higurashi walked by without them noticing and smiled at what she saw.

When the two went downstairs Kagome's mom left a note saying ' Kagome, me, your grandpa, and Souta went shopping and won't be back for a few hours and P.S. I want my grandkids with cute puppy dog ears ' and Kagome and Inuyasha started blushing like crazy. " Definately something my mom would write. " Kagome said as she pulled out some Ramen for the two of them. " While the Ramen is cooking you wanna go watch a movie? " Kagome asked Inuyasha. " Sure Kagome " Inuyasha said as he plopped down on the sofa. After about five minutes the Ramen was done and they were watching a movie as they ate. When the movie was over Kagome was laying against Inuyasha's chest fast asleep and Inuyasha decided he was going to take a nap to so he gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead and layed back letting sleep take over.

When the other Higurashi's came home they smiled at Kagome's and Inuyasha's position except Grandpa. Mrs. Higurashi pulled the blanket over them more and turned off the lights and gave off a secret smile. Inuyasha saw this and smirked because he wasn't asleep yet. Inuyasha allowed Kagome stay in her time for everything she needed to catchup on for a giant backpack full of Ramen and staying in the fuedal era for atleast three months without complaining and how could she complain when she was with Inuyasha.

What do you guys think I mean was it to much or what? Review and tell me! I LOVE INUYASHA AND SHESSHOMARU AND I HATE KIKYO, KOGA, AND NARAKU AND I LOVE THE SIT COMMAND AND I LOVE BEATING JAKEN UP


End file.
